This invention relates to a chaise lounge and, more particularly, to rods for stabilizing a chaise lounge comprising a chair and a separate lounge member.
A chaise lounge comprising a chair and a separate lounge member is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,345,793, issued Aug. 24, 1982. The chaise lounge disclosed therein includes a chair and a lounge member which are coupled together by a pair of hooks permanently secured to the rear end of the lounge member and connected to the front end of the chair.
Although the chair and the associated lounge disclosed in the prior patent have been sold for the last eight years and have been commercially successful and satisfactory for their intended purpose, there is one problem that has not heretofore been solved.
Since the chaise lounge is comprised of two separate members, if excess weight or pressure is applied to the chaise lounge in the region thereof where the chair and the lounge member are connected, the chaise lounge may undesirably become unstable or buckle at the connection region due to the lack of support thereat.
This problem, although existing for the past eight years, has not satisfactorily been solved until the present invention.